


Moonstruck

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Jossed, One Shot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because shared dream clichés are fun and Harry needs to smile more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [fluff challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/1961577.html) at [**hp100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/profile).

Harry had never really been one for daydreaming.

Yet he'd thought of Luna without meaning to over the summer, luminous dreams that made him blush and scowl and, inexplicably, smile. He dismissed them as the lustful thoughts of a repressed sixteen-year-old boy, because he still thought of her as odd and she, chasing Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, probably didn't think of him at all.

So he got a shock on the first day of September when Luna greeted him serenely, telling him, "I had dreams about you all summer. It was quite odd, really." As she walked away, Harry could only smile.


End file.
